


a free sky

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kurodai week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Farmer Daichi, Knight Kuroo, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shape Shifters, that's my favorite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What help does the crown need now?”</p><p>“We need to find a dragon- well, many dragons.”</p><p>“You’re <i>looking </i>for Shiratorizawa?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a free sky

**Author's Note:**

> for kuroodai week day 7: free prompt

Daichi is trying to take a nap. He needs this nap badly- otherwise when Hinata and Kageyama come around for their daily lessons on horse management and getting along with each other he’ll be grumpy and more murderous than advisable. Unfortunately, his plan of a snooze in the sun goes for a toss almost the minute he tries to execute it.

Just as he had lies down with his hat over his face, a shadow covers him. He takes a deep breath. “You are three hours early.” he says, assuming it was Hinata and Kageyama, because it wouldn’t be the first time they were ridiculously early.

“I- you knew I was coming?” someone who is neither Hinata nor Kageyama nor anyone that Daichi knows (which is the entire town) asks, evidentially confused. Daichi lifts the brim of his hat to peer up at whoever it was.

It is a man, in the uniform of the King’s guard, with the crest declaring him to be of the Nekoma clan. He has black hair that is all over the place, which probably is a uniform infringement; brown eyes; and a bit of a sly smirk across his face.

“I’ve already paid my taxes.” Daichi says and then drops his hat across his face again.

“No, it’s not about that.” the man chuckles. There’s the sound of metal against metal. Daichi peers out from under the hat again. The man has sat down. “I’m here for your help.” he says, leveling Daichi with a serious look.

Daichi sits up, his attention caught. “What do you need me for?” he asks.

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m here to tell you that the kingdom knows of your gang.” Kuroo says. Daichi stiffens and he smirks. “Rest easy; we won’t arrest you.” he reassures Daichi.

Daichi is not reassured. “We haven’t done a single illegal thing.” he growls.

“I know.” The knight lifts his chin in acknowledgment. “You’re perfectly within the legal limits to hold regular gatherings with the same group of people- it’s called a club.” The corners of his lips pull outwards. He looks very amused for someone describing nearly illegal doings.

Daichi’s own mouth twitches, annoyed. “What help does the crown need now?” he asks, instead of replying to the knight’s teasing.

“We need to find a dragon- well, many dragons.” Kuroo replies easily. Daichi isn’t eating anything- but he chokes all the same.

“You’re _looking_ for Shiratorizawa?” Daichi exclaims, once he’s recovered.

“The king commands it.” Kuroo sighs. “And we need shape-shifters to help us.” Daichi pales and balls his fists.

“I’m a farmer.” he growls.

“One that can shape-shift,” Kuroo adds. “Listen,” He leans forward, gazing at Daichi intently. Daichi resists the urge to lean backwards. “You won’t be reported ever. None of your gang’s members- past, present or future- will ever get arrested for shape-shifting. This is our promise.” he says solemnly.

“If we help you find Shiratorizawa, you promise us no-one from the king’s guard will touch any of us.” Daichi repeats.

“So long as His Majesty is King.” Kuroo promises.

Daichi sighs, long and through his nose. He casts a glance at the sky, brilliant blue with fluffy white clouds pulled across it, and thinks of a life where Karasuno can fly without fear of the kingdom. There’s a pull in his chest towards this thought.

“I accept your offer.” Daichi says, slowly but steady. Kuroo beams. “But first I need my nap.” Daichi adds, and leans back down to fall asleep.

“I’ll wait.” Kuroo says easily and lies down next to Daichi. “Also all of Nekoma can turn into cats- is that helpful?”

Daichi splutters, and then sighs. This is going to be a long journey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> really late _BUT_ i am already planning a sequel so look forward to that ;P


End file.
